


Bleu lapin

by RowN



Series: Le gouda c'est bien [1]
Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, First Meetings, Gen, Light Angst, Maltraitance infantile sous-entendue, Rapido est le plus vieux, Rapido et Razmo deviennent amis, Rapido's Father is a bad father, Razmo est le plus jeune, Razmo pense être un lapin, Young, Young Rapido, Young Razmo, mensonges
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Rapido et Razmo sont amis de longue date. Mais avant ça, Rapido s'ennuyait seul et Razmo croyait qu'il était le plus petit lapin du monde.
Relationships: Rapido & Razmo
Series: Le gouda c'est bien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645003
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'était pas prévu que ce soit en chapitres mais je ne veux pas vous donner un truc trop long d'un coup alors voilà!  
> design des jeunes Razmo et Rapido: https://twitter.com/RowN_Rx/status/1229812637480947712?s=20

Rapido courut à toute vitesse et manqua de s'écraser au sol avant de se glisser dans un tout petit trou dans un mur d'immeuble, échappant ainsi aux rats bien plus gros qui s'en prenaient à lui, avec de grosses voix et de gros pieds.

«Ton nom ne te va que parce que t'es rapide pour fuir!»

Il se colla contre le fond du trou en voyant un pied tenter de le frapper au travers de l'ouverture. Tout son corps tremblait et sa vue était brouillée à cause de toutes les larmes qui coulaient. Il hoqueta difficilement, essayant de reprendre son souffle presque coupé à cause des émotions mais les cris de voix des autres rats continuaient de le terrifier.

«Allez viens te battre trouillard!»

Mais il ne bougea pas et resta allongé au fond du petit trou un long moment, regardant la lumière extérieure s'abaisser de plus en plus et écoutant les voix s'éloigner petit à petit. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ne plus pleurer, jusqu'à ne plus trembler, jusqu'à s'oublier complètement... puis jusqu'à entendre la voix de son père.

«Rapido, tu es là dedans mon garçon? Tu peux sortir, plus personne ne te veut du mal.»

Il n'en était pas aussi sûr que lui mais il ne pouvait juste pas désobéir à son père alors il se glissa péniblement à l'extérieur, ses yeux le piquant à cause de la poussière et de la lumière basse mais contrastée.

Son père attrapa son museau dans sa patte et fit tourner son visage de gauche à droite pour voir à quel point il était blessé avant d'observer toutes les blessures qui apparaissaient sous les trous de ses vêtements.

«Tu t'es encore enfui d'une bagarre. Tu ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris.»

Rapido baissa les yeux, laissant son père le sermonner sans rien dire. Ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de rétorquer, il savait très bien qu'il avait eu tort de fuir et qu'il était juste un lâche. En plus, il était le plus petit rat de son jeune âge, pas étonnant que son père ait honte de lui à ce point, il n'avait définitivement rien pour lui.

Son père le ramena ensuite chez eux, dans la maison humaine qu'ils habitaient depuis quelques semaines. Il n'aimait pas de ne pas pouvoir vivre plus longtemps quelque part mais les humains détestaient les rats et sa famille avait dû déménager trop souvent, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient perdu quelqu'un: ses frères, ses sœurs, ses oncles, tantes et cousins et cousines, sa mère... Il ne lui restait plus que son père et c'était très difficile mais c'était parce qu'il était lâche. S'il était moins lâche, ce serait moins difficile. Peut-être qu'en grandissant il serait moins lâche. Son père était le plus grand rat qu'il connaissait et il était très fort et s'était bagarré suffisamment longtemps et bien pour que même les inconnus aient peur de lui.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, son père l'abandonna dans leur petit espace de mur et se déplaça dans toute la maison, en colère et ne voulant pas le voir. Il fit beaucoup de bruit, certainement parce qu'il lui en voulait d'être aussi lâche, se fichant d'effrayer les humains. Cette nuit-là, Rapido l'écouta se glisser dans tous les murs de la maison jusqu'à s'endormir, ce qui arriva très lentement car même s'il était fatigué, il avait encore peur et celle-ci le garda éveillé longtemps.

Le matin, il chercha son père un moment car il n'était pas avec lui dans leur petit chez-eux mais il ne le trouva pas et comprit tout de suite qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se barre alors il prit le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sur lui – c'était-à-dire un maigre morceau de fromage et quelques vêtements – et quitta la maison humaine pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Rapido traversa les champs français puis les villages, puis les villes, jusqu'à arriver à un port immense plein d'humains – sales et propres – et de rats – sales et propres – qui s'en fichaient bien de lui, qu'il soit petit ou affamé ou blessé jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de les voler pour survivre. Son père l'avait peut-être jugé parce qu'il ne faisait que fuir mais au moins il pouvait se nourrir et quand il grandit – et il grandit vite et beaucoup – il commença à intimider certains rats et à ne plus avoir besoin de fuir à chaque fois.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il avait onze ans depuis quelques semaines seulement, il se glissa dans une caisse qui sentait bon le fromage – et il y avait marqué «gouda» sur la caisse – et se retrouva alors perdu sur un bateau qui s'éloignait du port. Ça l'inquiéta d'abord mais la cale du navire était pleine de fromages. Il pourrait s'y faire, au moins quelques temps, au moins pour le gouda.

-o-o-o-

La famille de gros lapins bleus était confortablement installée au fond de la petite cabane construite par leurs humains, au chaud en se collant les uns aux autres. Quelques flocons de neiges se glissaient au travers du grillage mais les plus gros tombaient tout simplement au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets, s'il se mettait à trop neiger, leurs humains les rentreraient immédiatement.

Une toute petite lapine bleue – déjà très grosse mais encore jeune – s'approcha du grillage pour observer la neige blanche tomber sur le sol déjà uni. C'était chaque année un beau spectacle bien qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'approcher de près car les humains les rentraient avant même que l'hiver ne commence réellement. C'était comme ça au Canada.

Elle tendit soudainement ses longues oreilles, entendant quelqu'un faire crisser _très_ légèrement la poudreuse puis de petits sons de détresse, et tendit sa grosse tête de chaque côté jusqu'à voir une toute petite, minuscule, forme noire avancer lentement. Elle se redressa et tapa ses deux pattes avant sur le grillage.

«Eh, toi! Toi là, le petit truc noir! Viens là!»

Ignorant ses parents et sa fratrie qui se plaignaient de ses bruits, elle continua jusqu'à ce que la petite forme s'approche enfin.

«Toi! Tu n'as pas froid là tout seul?»

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voyait. L'être était d'une taille ridicule mais avait de grosses oreilles, ça devait être un lapin. Enfin, il avait aussi une longue queue. Peut-être une race de lapin qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était la chose la plus cohérente qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Le petit lapin ridicule ne lui répondit pas mais l'observa attentivement et sembla la renifler du bout de son museau.

«Tu veux monter? Tu peux hein! On se réchauffera! Plus on est nombreux, moins on a froid!»

Le petit lapin hésita mais accepta finalement de grimper.

Elle était déjà grosse pour son âge alors c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il semblait aussi ridiculement petit à côté mais on n'aurait vraiment pas dit un lapin.

«Tu es un drôle de lapin toi.

-Je suis un lapin?»

Il avait une toute petite voix aussi. Elle le trouva adorable et décida qu'elle voulait le garder.

«Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu serais d'autre? Regarde, tu as de grosses oreilles comme nous!

-D'accord.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Oh, vraiment? Mais il te faut un nom!»

Avant que le petit lapin ne puisse réagir, elle l'attrapa d'une main et l'apporta à ses parents. Elle était fière de ses parents, ils étaient les plus gros lapins de son espèce et ils faisaient à chaque fois de gros bébés lapins.

«'Pa, 'Man! J'ai trouvé un drôle de lapin pas bleu, on peut le garder?»

Ses parents regardèrent le petit lapin avec inquiétude. Sa mère sembla vouloir refuser, la lapine pouvait le voir dans ses yeux mais son père fut plus rapide.

«C'est effectivement un drôle de lapin pas bleu. Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse exactement? On ne peut pas le garder éternellement, il doit bien avoir quelque part où aller, une famille à retrouver.

-C'est quoi une famille?»

La lapine sut que ses parents prirent pitié du petit lapin et qu'elle avait gagné le droit de le garder avec elle. Sa mère se redressa lentement, très lentement et prit le petit lapin dans sa main, ce qui lui fit pousser un tout petit son, et caressa sa toute petite tête.

«As-tu un nom, mon petit?

-Non.

-Oh, voilà là une erreur à réparer. Si nous te donnons un nom, resteras-tu avec nous?

-D'accord.»

Les parents de la lapine se regardèrent attentivement.

«Nous allons t'appeler Razmo alors. Qu'en penses-tu?

-D'accord.»

-o-o-o-

Rapido sortit de son trou dans le mur avec fierté. Ça lui avait pris presque un an mais il avait enfin aménagé comme il le souhaité le petit logement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui avait construit cet appartement, certainement un animal plus gros qu'un rat car l'une des portes d'entrée était grande, même pour lui et pourtant il avait énormément grandi. Il avait à présent 14 ans, presque 15, et n'avait pas vu d'autre animal depuis bientôt un an, ce qui lui avait parfaitement laissé le temps d'aménager _enfin_ son petit logement (après l'avoir nettoyé car l'endroit avait tellement de poussière quand il l'avait trouvé en tapant sur tous les murs par ennui que certains moutons de poussières étaient plus grands que lui) et d'avoir un endroit à lui.

Cette idée lui avait fait bizarre au début parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu se vanter de cela mais le temps avait passé et quand il avait compris qu'il était sur le bateau depuis presque quatre ans, il avait pleuré. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'avait vu. Il aurait eu honte d'admettre qu'il pleurait parce qu'il avait enfin un chez lui. Bien sûr, l'équipage du bateau essayait de se débarrasser de lui mais ils y mettaient si peu de volonté qu'il faisait pratiquement partie de l'équipe et puis ils s'étaient sûrement habitués à lui avec le temps.

Sa grande taille l'avait surpris quand il s'en était rendu compte – encore plus étant donné le fait qu'il continuait à grandir. Ça le rendait un peu maladroit car sa queue était soudainement très longue et ses oreilles aussi. Et ses bras, ses jambes, ses pieds... C'était agaçant et il avait presque hâte d'arrêter de grandir pour reprendre le plein contrôle de son corps.

Il réinstalla sa casquette bien à l'envers sur son crâne en regardant l'eau calme faire tanguer doucement le navire au travers de son hublot. Ça faisait quelques jours que le bateau était amarré à un port canadien et il avait cru qu'il ferait froid comme s'était plaint le cuisinier – Benny s'il avait bien compris les appels du capitaine – mais c'était le milieu de l'été et le soleil tapait bien sur le bateau et l'eau. Il ne savait pas ce que le bateau allait récupérer comme marchandise mais il allait avoir sa part de fromage peu importe quoi alors ce n'était pas son souci du moment que ce ne soit pas vivant, ou en tout cas pas vivant très longtemps.

Rapido fut interrompu dans ses pensées en entendant la cale être ouverte. Il s'éloigna du hublot et se précipita vers la cale pour voir ce que l'équipage avait récupéré. C'était peut-être de la nourriture qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un peu de chance, comme ça il pourrait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

Quand il arriva, il vit une immense cage en bois et grillage et comprit tout de suite que ce ne serait pas de la nourriture mais quelque chose de vivant et qui allait le rester. Ça l'agaça fortement mais il pouvait au moins espérer que le voyage ne serait pas long jusqu'à ce qu'ils se débarrassent de ces parfaits inconnus. Rapido se rapprocha des humains pour les écouter et en savoir un peu plus.

«De vrais gros lapins bleus, capitaine! Ce sont probablement les derniers encore en vie, c'est une espèce rare! On pourrait en garder un et le manger, ça ne se verrait pas!»

Le cuisinier avait faim. Et clairement, la mécanicienne aussi car elle acquiesça avec sa voix grave. Le capitaine refusa cependant.

«Non. Nous devons tous les apporter en France, pas tous moins un.»

_En France?_ Rapido grogna. Ça allait être long. Et qu'est-ce qu'étaient de «gros lapins bleus» exactement? Il savait à quoi ressemblait des lapins mais il était tout de même curieux à cause de la réaction de l'équipage. Mais il était tout de même hors de question qu'il s'approche d'eux. Plutôt mourir.

-o-o-o-

Rapido était en train d'ouvrir tous les hublots de son logement pour aérer et s'occuper – il s'ennuyait parfois, seul sur le bateau – quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

«Mo? Non, c'est pas lui! Papa! Maman! Il n'est pas là non plus!»

Il se retourna lentement, _très_ lentement, et regarda le gros lapin qui était à sa porte. Est-ce que c'était _ça_ un lapin bleu? Ces trucs étaient énormes! Et terrifiants!

Le lapin l'ignora rapidement et repartit à toute vitesse, bientôt suivi d'un, deux, cinq autres lapins bleus.

_Oh bordel de-_ Mais il y avait combien de lapin au juste sur ce fichu navire? Il pâlit quand un énorme, gigantesque lapin comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant passa devant la porte. Il était tellement gros que même si Rapido sortait dans le couloir et s'éloignait de plusieurs pas, il devrait lever la tête très haut pour pouvoir espérer croiser son regard, ce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire. Le lapin se baissa lentement puis le regarda au travers de la porte. Rapido se sentit un peu terrifié comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps.

«As-tu vu un lapin passer? Un tout petit lapin bleu, plus petit que toi.»

Ce mastodonte avait réussi, parmi tous ces lapins énormes, à avoir un enfant _plus petit que lui_? Mais seulement un?

Il observa longuement le lapin sans pouvoir lui répondre avant de réussir à ne serait-ce que balbutier.

«N-non. Je- je n'ai vu personne.

-Nous n'avons aucune envie de nous promener ici éternellement. Si tu nous aides, on rentrera dans notre cage sans demander notre reste.

-Mais je m'en fous moi! J'en ai rien à faire de votre petit lapin! Laissez-moi tranquille!»

Il regretta immédiatement son choix en se rappelant le gros lapin qui lui faisait face mais celui-ci ne se vexa pas.

«Peu importe.»

Le gros lapin se redressa et partit sans plus de cérémonie.

La première décision de Rapido après cette conversation fut d'attendre que ces gros lapins retrouvent le leur puis retournent dans leur cage pour sortir à nouveau de son logement mais il se rendit compte très vite qu'il n'avait pas assez de fromages sur lui et trop faim pour ça. Il finit par craquer et par se glisser dans tous les petits espaces possibles jusqu'à la cale à fromages. Ça le rassura de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun de ces gros lapins. Il se détendit enfin et commença à se promener dans la cale en toute tranquillité, prenant le temps de choisir le gouda qui aurait la meilleure rondeur quand, au détour d'un croisement, quelque chose passa à toute vitesse devant lui, manquant de le faucher au passage.

Il retomba sur ses fesses et mit une main sur sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur et s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien toujours en vie. Puis très vite, il entendit un cri de joie très enfantin avant de voir quelqu'un de très petite taille passer sans le voir dans la même direction que la chose qui avait tenté de le tuer.

Rapido se redressa puis se remit debout pour regarder ce qu'il se passait et fronça les sourcils en voyant un petit rat – vraiment _très_ petit – qui devait probablement encore être très jeune et qui portait un gros pull et un short de deux bleus différents. Sa première réaction fut de se demander pourquoi sa queue était roulée en boule dans son dos avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume dans sa tête.

_Ce n'était quand même pas_ lui _le petit lapin qu'ils cherchaient?_

«Enfin! Elle décolle _enfin_!

-Elle décolle? Je sais pas ce que tu crois qui a décollé mais ça a pas décollé, ça s'est écrasé et ça a failli m'embarquer avec!»

Le petit rat poussa un cri de peur et se retourna vivement. Rapido se demanda comment il pouvait voir car même retenus par des espèces de lunettes marron et vertes bizarres qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage, son épaisse chevelure rousse et frisée passait par dessus et recouvrait presque complètement son champ de vision. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées derrière sa tête et il semblait avoir peur, ce qui vexa Rapido car il avait lui-même eu vraiment très peur pour sa propre vie.

«T-t'es qui toi?

-Moi j'suis qui? Mais toi t'es qui plutôt! C'est chez moi ici, c'est moi bateau! Et je t'ai jamais vu avant alors c'est à toi de dire qui tu es! Et dis-moi aussi pourquoi tu m'as attaqué avec ton espèce de missile!

-C'est pas un missile! C'est une machine qui vole! Je veux appeler ça une bunny-board!»

Rapido prit une petite seconde à analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'idée avait l'air bien mais...

«C'est ridicule.

-Non ça ne l'est pas! Je serai le premier lapin à faire une machine qui permettra à mon espèce de voler!

-Mais de quoi tu parles, ton espèce? T'es pas un lapin! T'es un rat!»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais voir la vexation du petit rat le vexa à son tour.

«Bien sûr que non, je suis un lapin!

-Tu. Es. Un. Rat! R-a-t! Regarde-toi microbe, on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau toi et moi! Les mêmes oreilles et la même queue si tu laissais la tienne dans une forme normale!»

Et sur ces mots, il tendit la main dans son dos et défit sa queue. Celle-ci tomba lourdement jusqu'à ce que le bout touche le sol. Rapido crut que ça suffirait au petit rat mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder comme s'il l'avait insulté puis s'enfuit en courant.

Rapido haussa les épaules puis jeta un coup d’œil sur le missile – ou la prétendue bunny-board – qu'il avait failli se prendre en pleine poire et dressa un sourcil. L'engin semblait avoir été fait avec une tapette à souris. Il se demanda si le petit rat n'était pas un peu ou très con pour se servir d'un objet qui pourrait provoquer sa mort mais il était vrai que l'objet semblait avoir été modifié de façon à ne plus tuer. Enfin, pas de sa façon habituelle. Ça ne devrait pas le concerner mais il était étrangement curieux. De _plus en plus_ curieux. Si le gamin réussissait à faire voler cette chose...

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devenait aussi enthousiaste à cette idée.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peut-être que bunny-board n'était pas le nom le plus adapté après tout?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 2 est là (bien plus tôt que prévu)

Razmo jeta un nouveau morceau de fromage sur le piège à souris et celui-ci céda enfin, se refermant brutalement. Sa famille allait encore lui reprocher son absence mais tant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés en France, il continuerait à fabriquer sa bunny-board pour pouvoir enfin voler et espérer aller aussi vite qu'eux sans leur être un poids. Et puis même sans ça, il leur en voulait. Après sa conversation avec le rat, il était aller se rassurer auprès de ses parents qu'il était bel et bien un lapin et qu'il n'avait pas à écouter cet inconnu qui lui mentait et lui faisait la morale mais ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. L'expression sur leur visage lui avait suffi et il s'était ré-enfui très vite en les évitant pour ne pas leur parler ou leur laisser la possibilité de lui raconter plus de mensonges encore.

Il s'approcha du piège à souris et commença à le défaire pour récupérer toutes les pièces ainsi que le morceau de fromage qui s'était coupé en deux sous le coup. Il eut à peine le temps d'attraper le premier que le second s'éleva à son tour. Il releva la tête et regarda, un peu vexé, le grand rat un peu gauche mordre dedans et commencer à le manger.

«Eh! J'en ai besoin pour faire céder les pièges à souris!

-C'est du fromage, ça se mange avant tout gamin.

-Vraiment?»

Le grand rat haussa un sourcil très haut mais Razmo l'ignora et commença à tenter de ramasser maladroitement tous les objets du piège à souris en plus du fromage sans réussir, refaisant tout tomber immédiatement.

«Tu veux de l'aide? Si tu me donnes le fromage, qui est à moi d'ailleurs tu n'aurais jamais dû me le prendre, j'y réfléchirai.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, fous-moi la paix! T'as foutu en l'air ma vie entière!

-Je suis plutôt le seul à t'avoir dit la vérité. Il me semble que les lapins font beaucoup d'enfants alors tu dois avoir une très grande famille de menteurs, j'ai pas raison?»

Razmo reposa ses affaires et se tourna vers lui, rougissant de colère.

«Mais ferme-là! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi! Pourquoi tu peux pas juste me foutre la paix? Je vais me barrer de toute façon dès que le bateau sera arrivé en France alors laisse-moi et oublie-moi jusque là!»

Mais le grand rat ne bougea pas, bien au contraire, et l'observa avec la même curiosité.

«T'es petit pour un rat.»

Razmo écarquilla les yeux derrière ses gros verres et poussa un cri de rage avant de s'éloigner en tirant ses affaires difficilement avec lui. L'une des barres métalliques du piège à souris tomba hors de sa portée. Il regarda l'objet avec désespoir et poussa un autre cri quand le grand rat le ramassa finalement.

«Mais lâche ça!

-Laisse-moi t'aider, crétin! Tu peux pas tout transporter tout seul.

-Et pourquoi tu veux m'aider?»

Le grand rat haussa les épaules.

«Je m'ennuie. Et je serais curieux de voir si tu peux vraiment faire voler un piège à souris.

-En fait tu veux voler aussi?»

Le grand rat lui adressa un sourire si innocent qu'il en perdit toute son innocence.

«C'est _si_ gentiment proposé.

-C'était pas une proposition-

-Merci mon pote.

-On est pas-

-Bon, où est-ce que tu veux emmener tout ton bazar pour le faire voler?»

Razmo fit la grimace en se rendant compte qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas du grand rat peu importe ses efforts et poussa un soupir agacé en cédant, reprenant sa marche à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Le grand rat le suivit avec enthousiasme, sa queue remuant d'une façon qui trahissait son excitation.

«Faut d'abord que je m'occupe du moteur pour ça. Et pour m'occuper du moteur, il faut que je refasse tous mes calculs complètement.

-Des calculs?

-Bien sûr! Pour voir quelle puissance je dois mettre dans la propulsion, le moteur, quelle taille doit faire le véhicule... Des tas de calculs et j'ai rien pour les faire.

-Tu aurais besoin de quoi?

-J'en sais rien mais un grand truc.

-Comme un tableau?»

Razmo s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna, manquant de se faire marcher dessus par l'autre rat.

«Tu as un tableau?

-Ouais, dans une vieille pièce où je vais pas. Ça t'irait?

-Ce serait super!

-Alors j'aurai le droit d'avoir une de tes machines?»

Razmo hésita un peu avant de hocher la tête vivement.

«Ok, je t'en ferai une.

-Ah ben enfin! Là on a un accord!»

Razmo avait l'impression qu'il se faisait un peu avoir mais peu importe, il allait enfin pouvoir construire sa machine alors il pouvait bien laisser un étranger avoir une de ses machines.

-o-o-o-

Rapido grogna un peu en ramenant un énième piège à souris désamorcé dans la pièce qu'occupait le tout petit rat. Il lui avait aussi apporté une table pour qu'il puisse grimper dessus et écrire tout en haut du tableau.

Rapido s'approcha de lui, tentant de cacher son inquiétude en voyant l'autre se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et se pencher dangereusement, avant de retenir au dernier moment sa propre queue de s'enrouler autour de lui pour le protéger. Il y avait des limites à sa sympathie.

Il leva les yeux pour tenter de suivre ce qu'il écrivait.

«T'as marqué quoi là haut?»

Le petit rat poussa un petit son de peur et se tourna pour lui faire face, se prenant les pieds dans sa queue affaiblie d'avoir été serrée en boule longtemps et traînant encore jusqu'au sol. Il avait remonté ses lunettes pour coincer ses cheveux plus haut ce que Rapido trouva ridicule... et un peu adorable.

«J'ai écrit le nom de la machine.

-Je croyais que c'était une bunny-board ta machine.

-On est pas des lapins.»

 _On_. ça avait dû lui coûter énormément d'admettre qu'il était un rat – et qu'ils étaient de la même race. Enfin, Rapido était bien plus grand, élancé et (presque) gracieux que lui mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était un petit intello qui n'avait sûrement même pas une dizaine d'années seulement. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Pas que ça l'intéressait non plus.

«Donc tu as appelé ça comment?

-Une rat-board.

-Ah bah c'est déjà mieux comme nom.» Il remarqua que le petit rat remontait encore ses lunettes qui glissaient de son front. «Tes lunettes sont trop grandes?

-Ouais.

-Viens là.» le plus petit fronça les sourcils. «Viens, j'te dis!»

Quand le gamin descendit enfin, difficilement et lourdement, sur le sol, il le fit tourner sur lui-même et lui retira ses lunettes sans s'occuper de ses plaintes.

«J'ai trouvé un truc que l'un des humains du bateau a perdu. Ils mettent ça dans leurs cheveux et ça les attache. Ça s'appelle un élastique.

-Je sais ce que c'est un élastique.

-C'est ça ouais.»

Il sortit l'élastique de sa poche et attrapa autant de cheveux possible pour les attacher dans une couette ridicule qui fit un palmier roux et frisé au-dessus de la tête du plus jeune.

«Voilà. Comme ça t'auras pas à t'accrocher à tes lunettes d'adultes.»

Le gamin se tourna à nouveau vers lui et Rapido retint un rire en voyant l'aspect hilarant que ça lui donnait. Le gosse fit une moue, se doutant qu'il se moquait mentalement, mais reprit ses lunettes sans rétorquer, les laissant encercler son cou.

«Merci. Pour l'élastique et les pièges à souris. Et tout ça.

-C'est pas par sympathie, je veux juste voir si tu peux me faire voler.

-Je sais. Je suis pas un idiot.» Il sembla hésiter à quelque chose et Rapido se demanda si c'était pour qu'il l'aide à regrimper sur la table mais le petit lui tendit sa main. «Je m'appelle Razmo.»

Eh bien finalement il le saurait son nom. Rapido finit par serrer sa main pour lui laisser ce plaisir.

«Je m'appelle Rapido.»

Il l'aida quand même à grimper en l'attrapant par les aisselles, le soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse grimper. Le petit rat, Razmo, se plaignit.

«Je peux grimper seul, je suis suffisamment grand!

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. On en reparlera quand tu auras dix ans.

-J'ai onze ans, crétin!

-Quoi? Mais t'es minuscule!

-C'est toi qui est beaucoup trop grand, espèce de grande tige maladroite!»

Oh, il était allé trop loin là.

-Moi, maladroit?» Il rattrapa le petit rat avant qu'il n'ait pu s'échapper et le souleva à nouveau, le maintenant à une bonne distance du sol avant de s'éloigner de la table à grands pas – un peu trop grands d'ailleurs. «Regarde si je suis maladroit, petit merdeux!

-Lâche-moi!

-Excuse-toi d'abord!

-Jamais!

-Bien!»

Il retourna le gamin dans ses bras et tourna le plus vite possible sur lui-même, le faisant à moitié s'envoler. Razmo poussa un cri de colère et se mit à remuer pour s'échapper, en vain.

«D'accord, d'accord! Pardon!

-Tu vois quand tu veux.»

Rapido ralentit alors, rattrapant doucement le gamin qui semblait un peu pâle, et se mit à expliquer qu'il n'était pas maladroit, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et que le petit n'aurait pas dû se moquer de lui quand il marcha sur sa queue et tomba par terre. Razmo s'écrasa sur lui, tombant sur sa poitrine et expulsant tout l'air qui s'y trouvait.

Il se sentit affreusement ridicule et repoussa immédiatement le plus jeune qui tomba encore plus bas, sur le sol, dans un petit son étouffé.

Rapido se releva en faisant un pas de travers, en colère.

«J'suis désolé. J'voulais pas te faire tomber.»

Il se retourna encore une fois vers le plus jeune qui n'osait pas le regarder, perdu. Il croyait que c'était de sa faute? Il serra des dents. Il pourrait en profiter et lui remettre toute la faute dessus, après tout il n'avait qu'à pas l'insulter.

«Non, c'est moi. Tu as raison, je suis pas très adroit.»

Il aida Razmo à se redresser.

«Tu devrais prendre ça en compte dans tes calculs, ma maladresse. Parce que tu le seras aussi la première fois que tu voleras. Et tu vas grandir alors prends en compte ton poids.

-Mon poids? Mais oui!»

Razmo s'écarta brusquement de Rapido et courut jusqu'à la table en boitant légèrement. Il grimpa maladroitement sur la table et se mit debout avant de se mettre à écrire des calculs que Rapido n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

«Tu es un génie!» continua Razmo en se tournant vers Rapido avec excitation et celui-ci se sentit rougir, s'approchant pour comprendre en quoi même s'il savait déjà qu'il en était un. «Il faut bien évidemment que je prenne en compte les variables aléatoires! Et comme un idiot je prenais en compte le poids d'un lapin, mais on est des rats!»

Razmo se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants d'excitation et sa queue se balançant derrière ses jambes.

«Je vais te faire voler Rapido. Je te le promets. Et tu voleras si vite que tout le monde saura pourquoi tu portes ton nom aussi bien!»

Rapido sourit grandement, l'excitation du plus jeune étant contagieuse.

-o-o-o-

Razmo regarda le morceau de fromage avec suspicion et curiosité. Il releva les yeux, croisant ceux de Rapido qui l'observait attentivement, sa tête posée entre ses mains, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de goûter cela mais Rapido n'arrêtait pas de dire que les rats mangeaient du fromage et il voulait vraiment faire tout comme un vrai rat. Ça ne plaisait pas à ses parents et ses frères et sœurs mais il s'en fichait bien.

Il avait suivi Rapido et épié ses moindres faits et gestes pour ressembler à un rat mais n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au moment où il aurait eu à changer son habitude alimentaire. Le plus grand avait dit que c'était peut-être l'alimentation peu adaptée qu'il avait eu jusqu'ici qui faisait qu'il était aussi petit et c'était peut-être vrai mais manger quelque chose de nouveau l'inquiéter.

«Allez mon petit Raz, ne soit pas timide. Ce n'est pas le morceau de fromage qui va te manger.»

Razmo prit le morceau de fromage en main et l'approcha de sa bouche. Il le renifla également et fut très intrigué par l'odeur qui était toute particulière, pas désagréable mais curieuse. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Rapido.

«Tu me promets que c'est sans danger?

-Tu m'as vu manger autre chose?

-Non...

-Bah alors? Allez, sois courageux chouchou.

-Chouchou?

-Oublie ça.»

Razmo fronça les sourcils, voulant profiter de l'occasion pour ne pas manger mais Rapido avait insinué qu'il ne serait pas courageux s'il ne goûtait pas le fromage alors il en prit une bouchée et la mâcha d'abord à toute vitesse puis remarqua enfin le goût et émit un petit gémissement de satisfaction avant de manger tout aussi vite le reste du morceau.

«C'est trop bon!

-C'est du gouda. Le meilleur fromage.

-Il y en a d'autres?»

Rapido émit un rire.

«Des tas d'autres. Alors, ça valait toute cette inquiétude?

-Hum, ouais. On ne sait jamais, j'aurais pu développer une intolérance pour le fromage à force de légumes. Mais c'est vraiment trop bon! Dire que j'ai raté ça toute ma vie!

-Peut-être pas, quand est-ce que tu as été adopté par les lapins?

-J'en sais rien. Je ne m'en souviens pas bien de ma vie avant que mes parents m'adoptent et me donnent mon nom.

-Attends, Razmo c'est ton nom d'adoption?

-Ouais!

-Pas étonnant que tu aies toujours cru que tu étais un lapin bleu si tu ne te souviens que de ce nom. Ça et tes vêtements bleus.

-Oh je savais que je n'étais pas un lapin bleu, je croyais que j'étais un lapin bizarre. J'aime juste porter du bleu, je trouve que ça me va bien.

-Oh. C'est pas faux.

-Tu trouves que le bleu me va bien?»

_Eh merde._

«C'est la seule couleur que je t'ai vu porter. Ça et ta tignasse de feu.

-Crétin.»

Razmo lécha ses doigts pour récupérer le goût du fromage dessus.

«Je peux en avoir d'autres?

-Peut-être.

-Oh. Dis, est-ce que les rats sont solitaires?»

Rapido se demanda pourquoi Razmo changeait de sujet aussi vite mais ce n'était pas la première fois alors ce n'était peut-être pas si grave.

«Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

-Bah... Tu étais tout seul avant que ma famille n'arrive et... Et je me demandais si tous les rats étaient des solitaires comme toi ou juste toi.»

Razmo regretta sa question en voyant Rapido se refermer sur lui-même.

«T-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, c'était indiscret.

-J'ai eu une famille. Ils sont tous morts.» Rapido remarqua que Razmo semblait gêné. «T'as jamais perdu personne?

-Non... Alors tu préfères être seul?

-Je suis pas seul là.

-Oh!

-Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu quittes le bateau comme tout le monde.

-C'est vrai...

-Il nous reste deux semaines, tu crois que ça te suffira pour finir la rat-board?

-Je... Je suis pas sûr d'en faire une qui soit opérationnelle. Mais si je dors pas, c'est sûr que oui!

-Comme si la question se posait. Si je te surprends à bosser dessus au lieu de dormir, je t'assomme, petit génie.

-Mais tu veux ta rat-board...

-Et si tes parents apprennent que tu ne dors pas pour me faire un cadeau, c'est moi qui vais avoir des problèmes. Allez viens, je vais te faire goûter le camembert, ça va être drôle.»

Il fit semblant d'être agacé quand Razmo prit sa main dans la sienne pour le suivre.

-o-o-o-

Rapido observa attentivement – et en boudant un peu – Razmo qui vérifiait une dernière fois le moteur et l'installation. Il ne savait pas quand le petit rat avait eu le temps de finir une version de la rat-board mais quand il l'avait appris, il l'avait obligé à le laisser l'essayer en premier, en vain.

«Pourquoi tu as un casque?

-Un casque protège en cas de crash.

-Tu crois que tu vas te crasher?

-Aucune idée mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque.»

Razmo enfila des gants un peu trop grands pour lui et s'installa dans la rat-board, écartant légèrement ses jambes et serrant aussi fort que possible le guidon. Rapido trouvait un peu risqué que les pédales soient aussi loin des pieds mais il se doutait que Razmo avait fait au plus vite un véhicule adapté à sa taille à _lui_. Sauf que Razmo n'avait pas grandi.

«Et si tu te crashes?

-Je me blesse.

-Oh oui, rien de bien grave donc.»

Razmo ne comprit pas l'ironie dans sa voix car il le regarda comme s'il avait été blessé. Rapido décida de ne pas le corriger et rassurer. Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait s'écraser contre un mur pour vérifier le fonctionnement de son véhicule.

«Et si ça fonctionne?

-Je saurai comment te faire une super rat-board personnalisée et adaptée à ta taille!»

_Parce que ce n'était pas le cas de cette rat-board?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que Razmo tendit son pied vers la pédale d'accélération – et il avait l'air un peu ridicule dans cette position – faisant démarrer le moteur. Rapido sentit son excitation grimper en flèche en voyant la fumée sortir du moteur. Il se tourna vers Razmo – qui était super fier de lui s'il en croyait son sourire – et leva un pouce en l'air. Il parla fort pour se faire entendre.

«Ça fonctionne! Ton moteur fonctionne!

-On va voir si le reste fonctionne aussi!

-Quoi?»

La rat-board partit à toute vitesse partit avant que Rapido n'ait eu le temps de comprendre au travers de tout le bruit. Il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline le prendre aux tripes. Il se mit à courir derrière la rat-board, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de savoir où Razmo l'avait emmené, se fiant aux sons de la rat-board. Il souriait grandement, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues et quand Razmo repassa au-dessus de lui dans un cri de joie, il s'entendit crier à son tour avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il suivit l'engin jusqu'à la cale à fromages où il put observer Razmo voler haut au-dessus de lui, faisant de grands loopings et virages puis redescendant bas, passant à un mètre seulement de lui. Rapido se demanda vaguement comment Razmo pouvait aussi bien conduire un véhicule de la sorte aussi vite mais oublia bien vite sa question quand il le vit s'écraser contre une pile de fromages.

«Merde, Razmo!»

Il se précipita vers lui aussi vite que possible. La rat-board fonctionnait encore, coincée sous le fromage et sentit qu'il commençait à paniquer quand Razmo apparut devant lui, son casque lui glissant sur les yeux, plusieurs égratignures qui feraient des ecchymoses, les membres tremblants et un sourire idiot au visage tordu par ses rires. Rapido n'avait pas envie de rire. Il attrapa Razmo par les bras et le força à le regarder pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, remontant son casque et ses espèces de boucles géantes.

«Pourquoi tu rigoles, espèce d'imbécile?

-J'ai réussi Rapido! La rat-board fonctionne!

-Tu t'es crashé!

-J'arrivais pas à atteindre la pédale de frein, c'était un crash contrôlé.

-Quoi?» Il n'aimait pas le fait que sa voix aille autant dans les aigus. «Mais t'es complètement con, t'aurais pu te briser la nuque!

-J'avais un casque. Rapido, ça va?

-Si tu refais une connerie pareille, je te jette à la mer.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi?

-Non!»

Il ne devait pas avoir été assez convainquant car Razmo eut l'air soudain triste et touché et se glissa dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

«T'es un super pote Rapido.»

Rapido grogna et fit comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que Razmo disait clairement qu'ils étaient potes.

«Tu parles, je suis le seul ami que tu auras jamais si tu continues à t'écraser contre des trucs à toute vitesse.»

Il ne fit que provoquer le rire chez le plus jeune et ne put pas s'empêcher de rire à son tour parce que merde, après toute son inquiétude, son rire était contagieux.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les lapin bleus ont le blues de leur Razmo mais Rapido ne semble pas partager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 3!

Rapido grogna un peu en sentant tout le poids de Razmo sur son dos mais se préoccupa d'abord d'être sûr que toutes les pédales étaient à portée de ses pieds.

«Je suis sûr que c'est une idée de merde.

-Tu as mieux pour que je t'apprenne à conduire ça?

-Tu pourrais te mettre devant moi.

-Tu ne verrais pas ce que tu fais.

-Tu pourrais t'accrocher _derrière_ moi.

-Et _je_ ne verrai pas ce que tu fais.

-T'es lourd.

-C'est toi le lourd.

-On va s'écraser au bout de deux mètres vu comme l'engin va vite.

-J'ai baissé la puissance pour qu'on aille pas vite.

-T'aurais pas pu faire ça la première fois? Au lieu de t'écraser aussi violemment.

-Fallait que je t'impressionne.»

_Oui parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'impressionnant au fait de créer un véhicule à réaction se déplaçant à une vitesse jamais égalée à l'âge de onze ans._

Rapido se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

«Comment je démarre?

-Pédale d'accélération.» Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Razmo précisa. «À droite.

-Ouais bah je le savais.

-C'est ça.»

Rapido grommela avant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération. Sentir le véhicule ronronner et vrombir sous lui le fit sourire. Il joua sur le guidon pour faire vrombir un peu plus la rat-board. C'était trop bien.

«Bon, quand t'auras fini de faire joujou, on pourra partir?

-Comment je fais ça?»

Il retint une plainte quand Razmo grimpa un peu plus sur son dos, serrant son bras autour de sa gorge, et tendit la main vers le bras gauche du guidon.

«Y'a un bouton sur le côté. Dès que tu appuieras dessus, on va partir.»

Rapido glissa sa main gauche jusqu'à sentir le petit bouton comme indiqué. Il appuya dessus. La machine commença à partir et il relâcha le bouton, ce qui la fit s'arrêter. Il resta muet un instant avant de tourner la tête pour tenter de croiser le regard de Razmo.

«Je dois garder le pouce dessus?

-Non! Juste quelques secondes, le temps que tout se mette en place!

-Tant mieux, je commençais à douter de tes capacités de mécanicien.»

Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton et garda son pouce enfoncé. La rat-board avança doucement, aussi vite que Razmo quand il marchait, mais Rapido se sentit pousser des ailes. Il ne marchait pas mais il avançait! Et même si ce n'était pas aussi rapide que lorsqu'il avait vu Razmo faire fonctionner l'engin la première fois, il avait déjà l'impression d'être au-dessus de tout le monde. C'était une sensation grisante.

«Comment je m'envole?

-D'abord, tu vas apprendre à tourner.

-C'est pas drôle, je veux voler.

-Tu ne voleras pas tant que tu ne sauras conduire en étant près du sol.

-Mais t'as fait de grandes pirouettes immédiatement!

-Je suis l'inventeur de la rat-board, je la conduis comme je veux et tu obéis à mes règles!»

Rapido voulut se plaindre mais il décida de céder. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver en France. Ils n'en avaient pas parler mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Razmo ne suive pas sa famille comme il l'avait toujours fait et il était hors de question qu'il quitte le bateau, c'était son chez-lui... Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Il laissa Razmo le manipuler à sa guise, le faisant aller de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, faire mille et un demi-tours et avancer dans tous les espaces les moins dangereux de la cale pour eux. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser mais la queue de Razmo était enroulée autour de la sienne comme s'il cherchait à s'accrocher complètement à lui et c'était un peu trop mais il n'osait pas expliquer au petit rat en quoi ce contact était de trop. Il était bien trop jeune pour entendre parler de tout l'aspect romantique sous-jacent à cela.

«Ok, c'est bon! Tire le guidon vers toi!

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Fais ce que je te dis au lieu de parler!»

Rapido fit la moue mais obéit et poussa un cri de surprise quand la rat-board prit de plus en plus de l'altitude. Il s'éleva jusqu'au plafond de la cale et le toucha.

«Je vole!

-Tu volais déjà avant.

-Je suis plus haut que n'importe qui!

-C'est cool hein?»

Rapido tourna à nouveau la tête vers Razmo qui se plaignit, lui disant de regarder ce qu'il faisait.

«Merci mon pote.»

Et il embrassa sa tête, juste entre ses cheveux tenus en couettes et ses grosses lunettes de protection pour rat adulte. Razmo sembla surpris et suspicieux.

«Regarde où tu vas.

-Fais pas le timide. C'est qu'un bisou.

-Ferme-là un peu, tu vas nous faire avoir un accident.»

La timidité du plus petit le fit rire mais il obéit malgré tout et redescendit tout aussi lentement qu'il était monté – peut-être un peu plus vite – et continua à conduire pépère encore un moment, plus tellement dérangé par la prise forte que Razmo exerçait sur lui.

-o-o-o-

Rapido fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par le son de quelqu'un qui toquait lourdement à la porte métallique de son logement. Il grogna et se leva, se traînant jusqu'à la porte en prévenant dans un grognement qu'il arrivait. Il pâlit quand il ouvrit la porte et reconnut la mère de Razmo. Ça l'avait surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était encore plus grosse que son compagnon mais au final c'était cohérent. Et effrayant. Particulièrement dans la nuit noire où son corps bleuté et géant n'était éclairé que par quelques rayons de lune.

«Bonsoir Rapido.

-B-Bonsoir madame.

-Nous avons un problème toi et moi.

-Oh alors vous voulez directement me casser la gueule? Non parce que je peux me battre hein.

-Je pense que tu fuis vite mieux que tu te bats.»

Il grimaça. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qu'il avait vécu durant son enfance mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ça lui faisait quand même mal. La mère de Razmo l'attrapa par l'épaule et le sortit de force de son logement, se penchant sur lui d'un air menaçant.

«Razmo est mon petit bébé, mon garçon, mon enfant. Je l'aime comme j'aime tous mes enfants et ces trois dernières semaines tu as tenté de me l'arracher avec tes grands sourires et tes morceaux de fromage.

-En même temps, si vous lui aviez pas menti, j'aurais pas eu à lui dire la vérité.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour que Razmo sache qu'il est l'un des nôtres.

-Mais c'est pas le cas si vous mentez.» Il poussa un cri de douleur quand la main de la lapine serra fortement son épaule.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes auprès d'un petit rat tel que toi. Tu n'es personne. Si tu essaies encore de m'enlever mon fils, tu le regretteras amèrement.

-Sauf que je fais rien de tout ça! Votre fils passe du temps avec moi parce qu'il le veut! Je l'oblige pas, je le manipule pas, c'est lui qui fait ses choix tout seul!

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait!

-Il sait en tout cas mieux que vous!»

La lapine sembla encore plus en colère.

«Si, dans le pire des cas, mon bébé te demande de le garder à tes côtés, tu refuseras et le repousseras.

-Je vais pas le repousser parce qu'il voudra pas rester avec moi! Je suis à peine un pote pour lui et il est pas suffisamment con pour rester avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine, il traîne juste avec moi le temps qu'il faut pour construire sa machine volante et être enfin aussi rapide que vous. Soyez pas idiote, toute sa vie est centrée autour de vous.

-Elle l'était jusqu'à ce que tu t'y fasses une place.»

Elle décida enfin de le lâcher et s'éloigna lentement, les épaules secouées par l'inquiétude. Rapido s'en ficha, portant la main à sa propre épaule fortement endolorie. Il s'était douté que les lapins bleus étaient forts mais s'il avait su qu'il aurait à en être victime, il aurait évité de se faire remarquer. Il retourna dans son logement et s'y enferma mais il ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité et passa le reste de la nuit éveillé, s'occupant devant la retransmission de matchs de baseball. C'était toujours mieux que de plonger dans de vieilles pensées noires.

-o-o-o-

Razmo regarda la terre approcher au loin. Ils en avaient encore pour quelque heures d'après Rapido mais il se sentait déjà triste, d'autant plus que l'autre évitait toute conversation qu'il ne pouvait pas démarrer et toutes ses questions. Il était sûr qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais il ne savait juste pas quoi et ça le rendait triste.

«Eh Mo.»

Il leva la tête vers sa sœur Nini. Elle était sa sœur préférée depuis toujours et pour toujours, rien ne changerait ça. La grosse lapine s'assit à côté de lui et passa sa grosse main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as, petit?

-On est bientôt arrivés.

-C'est une bonne chose pour moi, je déteste être en mer.

-J'aimais bien.

-C'est pas plutôt ce grand rat que t'apprécies?»

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde du pont, faisant la moue.

«Pourquoi vous m'avez menti tout ce temps?

-Bah je pensais vraiment que tu étais un lapin. Un lapin moche et mal formé mais un lapin.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais! Je te l'ai dit, on a les oreilles longues tous les deux. Pour moi ça me suffit. Et avant ton tout nouveau meilleur pote, je n'avais jamais vu de rats. Tu m'en veux à ce point?

-Non, je t'en veux pas à toi. J'en veux à maman. Je crois qu'elle a menacé et blessé Rapido. Il ne porte rien de sa main droite.

-Ouais... Maman n'est pas la personne la plus délicate qui existe.

-C'est pas une question de délicatesse là. Pourquoi tu la défends toujours? C'est pas la première fois qu'elle agi comme ça et tu fais toujours comme si c'était pas grave.

-C'est qu'on peut rien y faire. Au moins elle nous aime.»

Razmo soupira. Sa sœur ne voulait décidément pas voir où était le problème.

Nini s'appuya sur la rambarde à son tour et regarda l'étendue liquide et la terre au loin.

«Tu n'es qu'un gamin encore.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Laisse-moi finir, petit rongeur. Tu es encore un gamin mais tu réfléchis déjà bien plus que nous. Ta machine volante? Un pur délire. Tu as vraiment créé un truc incroyable, même si c'est pas encore parfait

-Pourquoi tu me critiques?

-Je viens de dire que c'était incroyable, tu m'écoutes? Pour un enfin volant créé par un gamin de onze ans en trois semaines, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Si tu avais plus de temps devant, toi, tu pourrais en faire un truc vraiment bon et bien fait.

-Où tu veux en venir?

-Je t'aime.

-Quoi?»

Nini tapota son front de son index.

«Tais-toi. Je t'aime. Tu es mon frère préféré et j'en ai quinze pour me faire une opinion. Tu es un génie, en science, en musique et en dessin quand tu ne fais pas l'idiot et tu es une bonne personne.

-Est-ce que tu vas me tuer et tu prépares ton discours à mon enterrement?

-Je vais le faire si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule de petit con. Je voudrais que tu deviennes la meilleure personne possible mais c'est déjà le cas et je le sais depuis des années à présent.»

Razmo rougit à ses compliments. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas honnête alors il détourna le regard et se cacha derrière ses bras en faisant la moue.

«Mais tu sais qui ne le sait pas aussi bien que moi ou toute notre famille?

-Le reste du monde?

-Rap- Quoi? Oh euh oui bien sûr. Le reste du monde. Et Rapido fait partie du reste du monde.

-Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu aimes beaucoup ton Rapido.

-C'est pas _mon_ Rapido.»

Nini s'abaissa autant que possible vers son frère avec un sourire malicieux qu'il ne comprit pas.

«Tu es un bébé parfois et c'est risqué pour toi de montrer ton intelligence au monde entier en voyageant seul. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est quelqu'un qui t'accompagne. Moi je suis un lapin domestique, je ne suis pas faite pour voyager. Et puis j'aime pas les gens. Alors je vais rencontrer ton Rapido et voir si c'est quelqu'un de bien pour te faire rencontrer le monde.

-Mais maman l'a menacé! Attends, est-ce que tu me fous à la porte?

-Quelle porte, tu as toujours été libre d'aller où tu veux, c'est une évidence pour moi. Le jour où je t'ai trouvé, je savais que tu ne resterais pas. Tu étais un tout petit rat à peine sorti de tes couches que tu étais déjà en train de voyager loin de ce que tu avais toujours connu.

-C'est beau pour au final dire que tu veux prendre ma place de préféré.

-Je sais, hein? Ça fait une semaine que je prépare ça.»

Elle sourit en voyant son frère ne pas réussir à s'empêcher de rire et lui donna une petite pichenette pour l'embêter avant de le serrer contre elle. Elle l'aimait son frère et même si trois semaines c'était peu pour se faire un avis, elle savait qu'il se sentait trahi par sa famille et avait besoin de s'en détacher. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait les quitter ou pas quand ils seraient arrivés mais elle tenait à ce qu'il sache qu'elle, au moins, ne lui en voudrait pas, jamais. Elle devait juste s'assurer que ce Rapido qu'elle avait à peine croisé était un bon gars pour son petit frère.

-o-o-o-

Rapido fixa la lapine avec inquiétude. Elle était plus petite que sa mère et pas la plus grosse de sa fratrie mais elle l'observait comme si elle pouvait lire en lui. Ça n'aidait pas non plus qu'elle soit la première qu'il voit être aussi proche de Razmo, le petit rat étant collé à elle. C'était normal, ils étaient frère et sœur mais il était tout de même un peu jaloux et il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi. C'était vraiment stupide d'être jaloux d'un membre de la famille de Razmo, c'était même stupide d'être jaloux de qui que ce soit s'approchant de lui car ils étaient simplement amis et rien de plus mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait aussi un peu peur d'elle, mais c'était sûrement à cause des menaces étranges de sa mère la nuit précédente.

Elle se pencha sur lui en fronçant le museau et il comprit immédiatement qu'elle était myope.

«C'est toi qu'on appelle Rapido.

-Euh. Ouais?

-Je vois. T'es plus grand que mon frère.

-Tout le monde l'est.

-Eh!»

La lapine sourit et sembla n'avoir aucune envie de soutenir son frère car elle se contenta de rire.

«C'est vrai. Mais être petit le rend adorable, tu ne trouves pas?

-Ah si! Adorable et ridicule, complètement.

-Mais allez-y, moquez-vous de moi! Je vous dirai rien!»

Ils ignorèrent Razmo, continuant d'affectueusement se moquer de sa taille. C'était une situation rassurante pour Rapido et presque dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas rencontrée plus tôt. Pouvoir parler de Razmo avec quelqu'un d'autre était presque aussi bien que de lui parler à lui. Puis la lapine se tourna vers Razmo, posant sa grande main dans son petit dos.

«Eh Mo, tu veux bien aller me chercher ta machine volante que je puisse la voir un peu de près.

-Oh oui! Tu vas voir, elle est trop cool!»

Razmo partit en courant sur ses quatre pattes – ce qui n'était _absolument pas_ adorable – et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

«Ma mère t'a menacé hier soir. Razmo est au courant. Il se sent coupable mais ne te le dira probablement jamais s'il part avec nous.

-Tu dis ça comme s'il avait le choix.

-Je suis pas ma mère. Razmo t'aime bien, beaucoup même. Je vais pas te dire que t'as de la chance car c'est faux, Razmo aime tout le monde. C'est un gentil. Cependant, il t'apprécie vraiment _beaucoup_ et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que t'es le premier rat qu'il croise en six ou sept ans ou s'il y a autre chose de plus mais il a besoin de ça.

-Si tu veux me demander de venir avec vous, c'est non. Ma vie est ici, sur ce bateau et il est hors de question que je le quitte.

-C'est pas ce que je te demande.»

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et l'observa longuement. Bordel, Rapido détestait la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder.

«Razmo le sait pas encore mais il a le choix. Venir avec nous ou rester avec toi. Ce que je te demande, c'est que s'il te choisit toi, tu l'acceptes.

-Ta mère a dit-

-Ma mère est une lapine passionnée et entêtée qui a élevé des enfants tout aussi passionnés et entêtés et ça vaut pour Mo aussi, bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit un peu plus comme notre père. Je te dis pas qu'il va te choisir. Je te dis pas qu'il va pas faire exploser l'engin qu'il t'a fabriqué parce qu'il a désespérément peur de partager ce qu'il fait aux autres. Ce que je te dis, c'est que tu as autant tes chances que nous là-dedans et que si il te choisit toi? Bah ça m'ira. Mieux vaut toi qu'un autre.

-On dirait un choix par dépit.

-Razmo a déjà failli nous quitter pour un vieux lapin noir aux portes de la mort. Et un chien. Le chien a essayé de le manger en plus. C'est pas par dépit mais par soulagement.»

Rapido ne sut pas quoi lui répondre parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup à enregistrer. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps pour cela car Razmo revint sur sa bécane, volant au-dessus d'eux et cherchant à attirer l'attention et admiration de sa sœur.

Rapido les regarda discuter entre eux et rire, complètement dans leur bulle, et il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Razmo ne suive pas sa sœur qu'il semblait tant aimer. Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave, il l'aurait connu trois semaines au moins. C'était déjà ça. Et peut-être même qu'il le recroiserait un jour, pourquoi pas?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razmo a choisi qui il voulait suivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre!

«On est enfin en France! Pays de culture et de gastronomie!

-Et de fromage.

-Non, tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre!»

Rapido regarda le cuisinier et la mécano se disputer au sujet de fromage et de nourriture et d'autres choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout mais qu'il écoutait car il n'osait pas descendre dans la partie de la cale où étaient les lapins parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à dire au revoir à Razmo. Et aussi parce qu'il avait quand même peur de sa mère.

Quand il comprit que les deux humains n'allaient plus tarder à se rendre vers la cale pour en sortir les cages à lapins, il décida de s'y rendre finalement, sur sa rat-board.

Les cages étaient pleines de façon exagérée. Rapido n'avait pas entendu parler de naissances récentes – il était presque sûr que Razmo s'en serait enthousiasmé – alors il grimaça en voyant les conditions dans lesquelles les lapins avaient principalement voyagé ces derniers jours.

Il s'arrêta devant l'une des cages et essaya de trouver son ami.

«Euh... Razmo? T'es là mon pote?

-Rapido?»

La voix de son ami résonna dans l'autre cage. Il s'en approcha et vit le petit rat à moitié sorti qui lui souriait avec de l'admiration dans le regard. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait cette fois pour la mériter mais il n'allait pas cracher dessus, pas quand c'était la dernière fois qu'il y aurait le droit.

«T'es là mon pote!

-Ouais, bien sûr. Je voulais te dire au revoir. Tu vas voir, c'est cool la France. C'est là où je suis né et ils ont les meilleurs fromages. Tu vas être super populaire en plus avec ta rat-board et-

-Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je parte?»

Au ton de sa voix encore enfantine, Rapido pouvait entendre qu'il était triste et blessé mais il fit comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué et qu'il n'était pas dérangé par cela.

«Non! Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Tu vas super bien t'amuser, tu vas voir.»

Razmo semblait encore plus triste mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Quel gamin de onze ans voudrait vivre sans sa famille? Lui il aurait encore préféré avoir la sienne à son âge. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste avec sa famille, aussi adoptive fusse-t-elle.

«Oh. Ben je verrai ouais. Tu vas me manquer.

-T'es mignon chouchou. Je manque à un tas de gens, tu seras ni le premier ni le dernier.

-Je vais te manquer à toi aussi?

-Ça te ferait plaisir hein de savoir ça? Bah c'est un secret.

-Mais! Je vais partir, pourquoi tu veux garder ça un secret?

-Tu sauras quand tu seras un grand garçon.

-Mais je quitte le navire...

-Ouais et moi je voyage dans le monde entier donc on se reverra de toute façon.

-Tu parles. Comme si t'allais pas m'oublier pour des gens bien plus cool que moi.

-Je peux pas oublier un génie comme toi, même si t'es pas aussi cool que moi.

-Il y a personne de plus cool que toi!»

Rapido sourit, fier. Il avait bien éduqué le petit rat pour que celui-ci comprenne aussi vite qu'il était le meilleur.

«Alors tu vas sacrément t'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit maintenant que tu as compris qu'il n'y avait personne de mieux que moi.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de-

-Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser vous préparer hein! Je ne vais pas trop vous retarder dans vos préparatifs hein!»

Il s'éloigna à grand pas vers sa rat-board, tentant de rester sûr de lui quand il entendit la grille de la cage s'ouvrir derrière lui.

«Je reste avec toi!»

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Razmo lui grimpa dessus, s'enroulant autour de lui comme quand il lui avait appris à voler.

«S'il te plaît, garde-moi.

-Je peux p-»

Il se tourna pour tenter de voir Razmo et quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, il ne put pas se résoudre à le lui refuser. Il attrapa Razmo par le dos de son pull et le tira jusqu'à pouvoir le poser au sol. Razmo s'accrocha à sa manche, les yeux encore plus embués de larmes.

 _Le con, il était doué._ Il avait retiré ses grosses lunettes exprès pour que Rapido le voit pleurer.

«Mais pourquoi tu veux rester avec moi?

-J'en sais rien mais je veux pas partir.»

Rapido leva les yeux au ciel à ce manque d'arguments parce qu'il n'en avait pas plus pour le repousser. Il passa ses mains sur les joues de Razmo essuyant les grosses larmes qui coulaient.

«J'suis désolé.

-Mais oui j'en suis sûr. Arrête de pleurer, petit bébé, c'est pas moi qui vais t'obliger à partir.

-C'est vrai?»

Le petit rat sourit grandement et poussa un cri de joie en le serrant fortement dans ses bras à nouveau.

«Merci! Merci, merci, merci!

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.»

Il lui caressa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de lui compresser les côtes. Il ne dit même rien au fait que la queue de Razmo était enroulée autour de sa cuisse mais il garda en tête qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer à présent qu'il restait avec lui. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il n'allait plus être seul, quelqu'un voulait de lui, voulait rester avec lui et le respectait et l'aimait. C'était vraiment agréable.

«Lâche-moi, je dois dire au revoir à ma famille!

-C'est toi qui m'a fait un câlin en premier, crétin.

-C'est toi le crétin.»

Razmo s'écarta de lui en souriant et se précipita vers les cages qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir une trentaine de lapins qui vinrent l'enlacer tous en même temps. C'était clairement quelque chose que Rapido ne voulait jamais connaître. Autant de personnes qui le touchent en même temps? Son envie d'être admiré – aussi petite fusse-t-elle encore – avait tout de même ses limites. Il remarqua que Nini le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Tu verras quand ce sera toi qu'il ne lâchera plus d'une semelle.»

Il n'avait pas hâte mais il pourrait peut-être vivre avec ça. Au moins Razmo n'était pas un lapin qui faisait le double de sa taille et le triple de son poids.

Il regarda Razmo continuer de se noyer dans les câlins et preuves d'affection et il se sentit quand même un peu triste mais il savait très bien pourquoi alors il ignora ça.

-o-o-o-

Rapido n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Oh, il ne se sentait pas coupable un seul instant d'avoir Razmo pour lui seul, il était passé au-dessus de cela et était plus qu'heureux d'avoir son meilleur ami avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Razmo resterait alors il ne s'était pas déranger à lui trouver une chambre correcte. Il avait été hors de question pour lui de dormir avec le mioche, il avait sa fierté et aimait son confort, alors il lui avait trouvé un vieux sac de couchage pour lui mais il avait oublié que Razmo venait d'une famille de lapins. Tout le monde dormait avec tout le monde.

Ça le surprenait à chaque fois de se rendre compte que Razmo avait une sacré force pour son âge, que ce fusse dans les bras ou dans les jambes parce que même endormi, il l'écrasait complètement contre lui. En fait, il était surpris que sa queue ne soit pas devenue aussi forte plus vite mais il n'allait pas se plaindre car elle était enroulée autour de sa cuisse et que s'il avait été aussi fort, Rapido n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait toujours sa jambe au réveil.

Il allait aussi falloir qu'il s'occupe vraiment des cheveux de Razmo parce qu'actuellement ils étaient en train de rentrer dans son nez. Peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre le petit rat de les lui couper, après tout il l'admirait sur tous les points, il pourrait peut-être accepter.

Si au moins il pouvait desserrer un tout petit peu la prise de Razmo...

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui explique quelques petits trucs.

-o-o-o-

«Tu fais quoi mon petit Raz?»

Razmo se retourna vivement, surpris. Rapido s'était penché juste derrière lui et avait observé ce qu'il écrivait sur le tableau depuis un moment sans rien lui dire. C'était étrange mais qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait après tout en comportement de rat?

«Euh. Je cherche un moyen d'améliorer la rat-board. Qu'elle aille plus vite, soit plus contrôlable et un peu plus adaptée aux différentes tailles parce que je suis quand même un peu petit et que même si je vais grandir et devenir aussi grand que toi grâce au fromage, il faut que je fasse d'abord en sorte de pouvoir la conduire en étant encore petit.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me dépasser? Mais t'as aucune chance, tu vas rester minuscule toute ta vie mon petit Razmo et ce sera seulement pour mon petit plaisir personnel.»

Il fit la moue quand Rapido lui caressa la tête, jouant avec ses cheveux pas la même occasion.

«T'es un crétin. Tu regretteras tes propos quand je vais te dépasser!

-Ouais, ouais. On verra ça. Donc tu veux améliorer la rat-board? J'aime cette idée. Tu as besoin d'aide?

-J'ai besoin de silence! Ce sont des calculs très très compliqués et je dois beaucoup me concentrer et que toi, tu me déconcentres facilement.

-Eh ben, t'as vite pris tes aises mon p'tit Raz. Tu fais comme si c'était toi qui commandait ici sauf que non, mon pote, c'est toujours moi le chef.

-Ouais bah sans moi, t'aurais même pas ta précieuse rat-board alors laisse-moi faire mes calculs.»

Rapido haussa un sourcil faussement outré par le ton du plus jeune alors qu'en réalité il était adorablement ridicule comme à son habitude avec son gros pull, son palmier sur la tête, ses lunettes énormes sur les yeux et sa queue qui se balançait vivement dans son dos.

_Sa queue, ah oui._

«Euh, faut qu'on parle d'un truc!

-Non! Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais avoir l'amélioration en premier, y'a pas de négociations possibles!

-C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Ta queue, là.

-Quoi ma queue?

-Tu l'enroules toujours autour de moi comme ça.

-Y'a un problème?

-C'est un truc hyper personnel. Les rats ne font ça qu'avec ceux qu'ils aiment vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup. Tu vois? Genre comme dans une relation amoureuse entre deux adultes qui savent ce qu'ils font et font des trucs tous les deux et-

-Mais tais-toi! Tais-toi, je veux pas que t'ailles plus loin! Trop de détails! J'ai compris, je le ferai plus, promis mais s'il te plaît, ferme-là!

-Attends, ça te gêne ce genre de détails?

-Mais ouais, tu parles de trucs trop gênants et dégoûtants!»

Rapido sourit grandement, retenant un petit rire moqueur alors que Razmo rougissait, tout timide. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de le taquiner.

«Tu verras bien quand tu grandiras si les trucs romantiques et moins romantiques te dégoûtent toujours. Là, t'es encore un gamin.

-Toi tu fais des trucs que font des adultes?»

Il pourrait mentir et se vanter. Mais l'admiration de Razmo allait de paire avec le fait que Rapido restait toujours le plus proche de la réalité. Il sourit encore un peu plus en haussant les sourcils.

«Peut-être.

-Berk. C'est... Berk! T'as fait des bisous sur la bouche à des gens!»

Rapido émit un petit son étranglé avant d'éclater de rire, se fichant un peu de la tête outrée que le plus jeune faisait, riant juste un peu plus fort. Il se tint les côtes et manqua de tomber en arrière tant il riait, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

«Oh bordel de- C'est _ça_ qui te dégoûte? Un malheureux bisou?

-Mais c'est dégoûtant! Genre, berk, tu embrasses un endroit où quelqu'un a mis de la nourriture! Et puis les filles mettent du maquillage, ça doit faire trop bizarre!»

Il s'accrocha au tableau noir pour continuer à rire sans tomber. Razmo lui ferait payer son affront plus tard mais en attendant il n'avait jamais eu un fou rire comme ça et il n'allait pas s'arrêter parce qu'un gamin trouvait les «bisous sur la bouche» dégoûtant.

«T-toi! Toi, le jour où- où t'embrasses quelqu'un, ça va- ça va être hilarant!» Il était entrecoupé par ses propres rires mais il fallait que Razmo sache qu'il comptait bien se moquer de lui. En toute sympathie et amitié bien sûr.

-J'vais embrasser personne! Jamais!

-Tu parles! Un jour tu vas- tu vas embrasser quelqu'un- ou mieux quelqu'un va t'embrasser et tu vas être choqué et- et je vais rire au moins autant qu'aujourd'hui!

-T'es qu'un crétin!»

Son rire s'éteignit quand Razmo s'enfuit en courant, enfourchant l'une des rat-boards pour s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Il grimaça en se disant qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop fait.

Il pensa d'abord à laisser le temps à Razmo d'être un peu seul, et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant une ou deux heures avant de s'inquiéter, monter sur sa propre bécane et de parcourir tout le bateau en criant son nom pour le retrouver. Il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter que Razmo ait été bien trop vexé par son rire et ait tenté de quitter le navire sur la bécane pour retourner à la terre parce que les rat-boards n'avaient pas une autonomie suffisamment grande pour ça et que ce serait dangereux et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ le perdre, et-

Il était là. Assis dans un espace creux dans la salle des machines, suffisamment petit et discret pour qu'il le remarque à peine en passant. Rapido descendit de sa rat-board et s'approcha sans dire un mot, lentement. Il craignait que s'il s'approchait trop vite Razmo partirait pour de bon. Ce ne fut que quand Razmo leva ses yeux brillants de larmes qu'il se rapprocha un peu plus vite.

«Mon pote? J'suis désolé.

-J'm'en fous de tes excuses, c'est du flan.

-Non, vraiment, je m'excuse.» Il s'accroupit à deux pas de lui, ne voulant pas être trop proche juste au cas où même s'il crevait d'envie de lui essuyer ses joues pleines de larmes et de le faire enfin s'arrêter de pleurer et lui en vouloir. Razmo renfonça son visage entre ses bras comme pour se protéger et ça lui fit mal, _merde_. «C'est juste que... Bah c'était drôle. Tu étais là à bouder parce que tu trouvais ça dégoûtant et c'était mignon et... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que je te blessé et c'était nul.

-Si tu t'étais inquiété pour moi, tu serais allé me chercher tout de suite.

-Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Puis je me suis inquiété et j'ai cru que tu étais parti et-

-La rat-board n'a pas une assez bonne autonomie pour ça.

-Ouais, je sais mais j'avais juste peur pour toi, j'étais pas très rationnel. Tu m'en veux beaucoup?-

-Tu me traites comme un gamin.

-Euh... ouais. Pardon.

-Tu me traites comme un gamin parce que je suis petit et que je trouve les bisous sur la bouche dégoûtants et que c'est plus simple pour toi de seulement te moquer plutôt que de passer à autre chose.

-Désolé.

-Je m'en fous. J't'aime plus.

-Oh, vraiment?» Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire au ton que prenait le plus jeune. «Eh... Je peux te dire un secret pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau?»

Quand Razmo releva timidement les yeux, il comprit qu'il avait toute son attention et que le petit rat n'attendait que ça de lui pardonner, ce qui était vraiment rassurant. Rapido se rapprocha un petit peu plus de lui et se pencha dans sa direction sur le ton du secret.

«En fait, je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit sur la bouche. Je l'ai laissé sous-entendre pour voir comment tu réagirais.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi t'as embrassé personne avant?

-Parce que j'aimais pas les autres quand j'avais ton âge. Je ne faisais confiance à personne alors je refusais de m'attacher à qui que ce soit.

-Quand est-ce que tu as recommencé à faire confiance à quelqu'un?

-J'ai pas recommencé. J'avais jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit avant qu'on me propose une machine volante basée sur un truc qui pourrait me tuer.»

Il sourit en voyant Razmo écarquiller les yeux et rougir.

«Pour de vrai?

-Ouais, vraiment.»

Razmo renifla et s'essuya le nez et les yeux sur sa manche.

«T'es nul.»

Il l'avait sûrement mérité mais c'était quand même vexant.

«C'est toi le nul.»

Razmo se contenta de rire en réponse, amusé par son manque de répartie. Rapido leva les yeux en l'air puis regarda à nouveau le petit rat.

«Tu te sens mieux?

-Mouais.

-Tu m'en veux toujours?

-Non. T'es un nul mais je t'en veux pas. Je pourrai jamais t'en vouloir éternellement.

-C'est parce que t'es trop gentil, mon petit Raz.

-J'suis pas trop gentil, c'est une question de praticité. T'en vouloir ne m'aiderait en rien.

-Tu peux tenter de te convaincre autant que tu veux, moi je sais que tu es trop gentil... Mais merci de me pardonner. T'es le meilleur pote que je puisse espérer.

-Je suis surtout le seul que t'aies jamais eu.

-Mais c'est que t'es un comique toi, tu l'sais ça?»

Il se pencha et essuya les larmes qui restaient sur les joues de Razmo.

«Regarde-toi. Tu es dans un sale état. C'est sûr que t'embrasseras jamais personne de ta vie si tu passes ton temps à pleurer.

-C'est le but.

-Oh j'en suis sûr ouais.

-J'peux avoir un câlin?

-Et puis quoi encore, une berceuse avant de t'endormir?

-T'es le pire ami que j'ai eu.

-Et je suis le seul alors tu vas devoir t'en contenter.»

Mais il lui caressa quand même la tête d'une main pour lui faire plaisir, son autre main tenant fermement sa queue contre le sol pour ne pas qu'elle s'enroule autour du plus jeune.

Quand Razmo accepta que le suivre hors de son trou, Rapido se sentit enfin vraiment rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si ça avait dû être le cas.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toute bonne ou mauvaise histoire doit arriver à une fin un jour ou un autre pour permettre à d'autres d'êtres lues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier chapitre!

Razmo était penché très franchement par le hublot, un peu dangereusement par ailleurs, et regardait le spectacle magnifique qui avait lieu dans le ciel au beau milieu de la nuit froide et hivernale.

«Oh mais c'est trop cool! Regarde, Rapido! Une aurore boréale!

-Ouais, ouais...»

Razmo fit la moue en voyant le manque d'intérêt chez son ami puis se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel qui s'illuminaient de couleurs comme il n'en avait jamais vu dans le ciel avant. Il n'avait assisté qu'une fois à une aurore boréale quand il vivait encore au Canada mais c'était toujours aussi impressionnant pour lui. Il se demandait vraiment comment son ami pouvait rester insensible à un spectacle d'une telle beauté, il n'y avait certainement rien de plus magnifique qui puisse exister.

«Quand tu auras fini de t'émerveiller, tu pourras fermer la fenêtre? Il fait un froid à s'en geler les moustaches.»

Razmo ne se retourna même pas pour regarder Rapido qui venait de sortir de sa chambre juste pour l'embêter et l'empêcher

«T'as pas voulu que j'aille sur le pont alors tu m'embêtes pas parce que je regarde par la fenêtre!

-Il est deux heures du matin, laisse-moi dormir sans avoir à mourir de froid en même temps.»

Razmo grogna mais obéit, refermant le hublot.

«Comment tu peux ne pas être impressionné par un paysage aussi beau?

-Comme ça. Maintenant que tu as enfin fermé cette fenêtre, tu veux pas aller te coucher avant de te trouver une autre lubie?

-J'ai pas sommeil.

-Je vais t'assommer, on verra si t'as sommeil ou pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne trouves pas que les aurores boréales sont belles?

-J'ai pas dit ça. Ça ne m'intéresse juste pas. Quand tu auras passé cinq ans sur ce bateau, tu te rendras compte que rien ne peut t'impressionner longtemps.

-C'est pas un peu triste?

-De quoi?

-Que rien ne t'impressionne? Je veux dire, tu vois le monde entier mais ça ne te fait rien maintenant.

-Non, certains trucs m'impressionnent encore mais pas longtemps c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'impressionne le plus?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?» Razmo haussa les épaules. «Tu sais ce qui m'impressionnerait? Que tu me laisses dormir maintenant, espèce de petit insomniaque.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Si je dors pas un certain nombre d'heures, je vais avoir des cernes. J'ai besoin de mon sommeil réparateur.

-Mais t'es déjà beau.

-Ouais bah pas toi et en plus t'es minuscule alors va dormir, ça te rendra beau et grand. Pas autant que moi, peu importe tes efforts tu pourras jamais être à mon niveau mais t'auras une moins mauvaise gueule.

-T'es méchant.

-Meh. Je peux vivre avec ça.»

Il attrapa Razmo et l'éloigna du hublot, juste au cas où il aurait l'idée de le rouvrir, et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre.

«Les bons garçons sont couchés à cette heure-là alors fais-en autant.

-J'ai pas sommeil!

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.»

Il continua de le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il le couche, l'enroulant dans la couverture comme un burrito. Razmo tirait une grimace de mécontentement mais il ne s'en laissa pas déstabiliser. Il posa un bisou sur son front en éloignant les cheveux comme s'il le bordait.

«Tu me laisseras te couper les cheveux un jour.

-Jamais.

-On verra ça. Maintenant, dors et laisse-moi faire de même. Si tu me réveilles avant midi, je te noie mon pote.»

-o-o-o-

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce son des enfers?_

Le son ne résonnait pas depuis longtemps, quelques secondes seulement, mais c'était affreux et il n'avait pas _la moindre idée_ de ce qui pouvait produire un son aussi horrible que celui-ci. Il se mit à la recherche de l'origine du bruit et quand il arriva devant la porte du garage de Razmo, il inspira fortement. Peu importe ce que c'était, il fallait qu'il y mette fin tout de suite.

Il ouvrit la porte en l'enfonçant avec son pied et trouva Razmo assis sur une contrebasse, essayant de descendre sa main le plus bas possible vers les cordes en ayant l'autre main le plus haut possible. La position était un peu ridicule mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait son attention pour le moment – et c'était dommage, ça l'aurait fait rire dans un autre contexte.

«Rapido, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je... Je joue de la contrebasse.

-Tu joues? Tu _attaques_ une contrebasse plutôt! Lâche ça.

-Non je vais apprendre à en jouer! Et je serai un super musicien de jazz et je serai trop cool et tout le monde admirera mes musiques!

-Non! Personne ne va admirer ça, c'est horrible!

-Personne peut être doué du premier coup!

-Si, certaines personnes le sont!

-Cite-m'en une seule!»

Rapido se mit à réfléchir à pleine vitesse mais il n'avait aucun exemple et se sentit un peu ridicule. Il ne voulait pas que Razmo se serve de son silence pour pouvoir continuer à massacrer la musique avec son «jazz» qui n'en était même pas proche. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose pour avoir une chance de lui arracher l'instrument.

«Ok, tu sais quoi, on va faire une course de rat-board, le premier qui arrive à faire le tour du bateau. Si tu réussis, tu continues ta contrebasse. Si c'est moi tu arrêtes à _jamais_ cet instrument de malheur.»

Razmo leva le menton haut en fronçant les sourcils et Rapido crut qu'il allait refuser et tenter de lui tenir tête jusqu'à ce que Rapido réussisse à balancer sa contrebasse à la mer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

«J'accepte.»

Rapido sourit, soudainement très enthousiaste à cette idée – même si en réalité, c'était plutôt le fait d'avoir une excuse pour faire la course qui le motivait plus que de se débarrasser de cet instrument de musique qui lui détruisait les oreilles.

Ils grimpèrent chacun derrière leurs rat-boards – que Razmo avait quelque peu améliorées bien qu'elles ne soient pas encore à la stabilité et au niveau qu'elles auraient quelques années plus tard – et se lancèrent un petit regard plein de défi. Rapido souffla du nez en voyant Razmo installer ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ne voyait pas très bien à quoi ça allait lui servir.

Ils partirent tous deux très vite et comme Rapido dépassait rapidement Razmo, il s'amusa à faire quelques figures pour le narguer, tournant sur lui-même, autour de Razmo, autour des différentes constructions qu'il y avait.

Il passa dans un petit conduit, à peine assez grand pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux passer en se collant presque, et essaya de se mettre au milieu pour l'empêcher de passer et de le dépasser. Il n'avait pas prévu que de la poussière s'envolerait dans à son passage. Plusieurs grains de poussière lui rentrèrent dans les yeux et il poussa un juron, devant ralentir pour ne pas risquer de s'écraser contre une surface quelconque, ce qui laissa la possibilité à Razmo de le dépasser. Il jura à nouveau et repartit aussi vite mais ne put jamais le dépasser.

Razmo poussa un cri de joie en dépassant la pâle ligne d'arrivée qu'ils avaient créée et qui n'était pas encore définitive, fier de lui d'avoir réussi à gagner sa première course de rat-board contre Rapido et de pouvoir garder sa contrebasse, ce qui lui permettrait d'apprendre à en jouer – d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se mit à tenter quelques pas de danse pour célébrer sa victoire mais il n'était pas très doué à ça alors il arrêta rapidement. Il se tourna vers son amis, bombant le torse et les mains sur les hanches.

«J'ai gagné! Je vais garder ma contrebasse!

-Te vantes pas trop.» grogna Rapido, vexé d'avoir perdu mais Razmo ne l'écouta pas, fier.

Rapido soupira et prit sa rat-board à nouveau pour s'en aller, définitivement vexé dans son orgueil.

C'était peut-être immature mais il avait ignoré Razmo un long moment après ça, lui répondant à peine, avant de se remettre à lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas lui bouder pour une victoire honnête même si l'instrument était terrible et il ne pouvait pas tenir en voyant que Razmo était triste de le voir l'ignorer.

-o-o-o-

Rapido bascula en avant et se redressa de justesse avant de tomber, s'épargnant une chute douloureuse. C'était humiliant. Heureusement pour lui, Razmo ne l'avait pas vu, dormant encore avec un peu de chance.

Il se redressa, ayant failli tomber sur une boite qui s'était trouvée juste devant sa porte de chambre. Il avait une bonne idée de qui l'avait placée là – ce n'était pas vraiment comme si la question pouvait se poser – mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle.

Il se retourna et regarda la boite avec agacement avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait son nom de marquer dessus avec une écriture très ronde et enfantine. Il hésita à l'ouvrir juste parce qu'il était encore blessé dans son orgueil de s'être pris les pieds dans une boite aussi facilement dès le réveil mais il était curieux malgré tout. Il prit l'objet et l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine pour l'ouvrir avec un couteau.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une paire de lunettes de protection mais très classes, comme des lunettes de soleil, avec des verres teintés en violet et qui s'accrochaient _parfaitement_ à sa casquette. Les yeux brillant d'excitation, Rapido installa les lunettes puis les fit glisser sur son nez. Puis les remonta sur sa casquette. Et recommença. Peut-être une fois encore. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se pencha au-dessus du lavabo, se regardant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face avant de redescendre les lunettes, les remonter, recommencer parce qu'il devait bien vérifier, puis émettre un petit son de joie étouffé.

«Rapido?»

Il se retourna vivement et se précipita dans la cuisine à nouveau où était arrivé Razmo, à moitié réveillé, qui était penché au-dessus de la boite.

«C'est toi les lunettes.

-T'as aimé?»

Rapido se rapprocha de lui rapidement, attrapa son visage dans ses mains et embrassa son front avec toute l'affection qu'il put y mettre. Razmo tira une grimace parce qu'il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et que Rapido appuyait fort sur ses joues mais il semblait quand même heureux et rassuré.

«Elles sont géniales, exactement aussi cool que moi. Merci mon pote.

-Je savais qu'elles te plairaient. Comme ça t'auras plus de poussière dans les yeux et t'auras peut-être une chance de me battre.

-Tu devrais t'arrêter là avant que j'oublie que je suis super content parce que tu m'as fait un cadeau.

-Ok. Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant que je prenne mon petit-déjeuner? Et après on fera une course pour voir si elles tiennent bien.

-Je vais te défoncer.

-On verra ça!»

Après leur course, Rapido se vanterait longtemps de sa victoire. Et il prendrait soin de ses lunettes. Il en prendrait tellement soin qu'elles deviendraient un élément important de son apparence plus tard. Razmo fit semblant d'être vexé d'avoir perdu, juste pour que Rapido se sente encore plus fier de sa victoire et continue de s'en vanter un bon moment. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il était même plutôt content de pouvoir apporter cette joie à son meilleur ami.

-o-o-o-

Sortir du bateau pour aller voir les marchés que mettaient en place des souris semblait être une bonne idée. Rapido n'arrêtait pas de parler de vouloir changer sa tenue et Razmo aurait bien besoin de quelque chose à porter qu'il l'avantage un peu pour aller plus vite. Avant il n'en avait pas eu besoin alors ce n'était pas si grave mais Rapido allait vite, _très vite_ , quand il avait faim ou qu'il avait fait une connerie et Svetlana aussi quand elle les surprenait dans sa salle des machines et qu'elle voulait les écraser. Elle n'avait pas été surprise longtemps du fait qu'ils volaient.

Razmo avait trouvé quelques vêtements vraiment sympa mais tout particulièrement une casquette magnifique à l'un des stands. Elle était orange et superbe et il voulait la mettre – et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que Rapido en avait une aussi et que c'était trop cool – alors il tenta de la mettre.

Razmo enfonça la casquette autant que possible sur sa tête, essayant en même temps de ne pas se mettre ses cheveux sur le visage, en vain. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, trop bouclés, trop glissant au contact de quoi que ce soit en dehors des mains de Rapido et des élastiques dont il se servait pour lui faire des couettes et ils passaient soit devant ses yeux, soient faisaient tomber le couvre-chef au moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque.

Il poussa un cri de rage et jeta la casquette au sol, abandonnant la possibilité de pouvoir la mettre correctement.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Raz?

-Je peux pas mettre cette casquette, c'est nul!

-Pourquoi pas?

-J'ai trop de cheveux... Tant pis, je laisse tomber.»

Il attrapa l'uniforme de mécanicien qu'il avait trouvé – il était trop grand mais il allait lui-même grandir alors ce n'était pas si grave – et s'éloigna de la vieille souris vendeuse après l'avoir payé et retourna sur le paquebot. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et bouda, vexé.

Il entendit toquer à sa porte de chambre et pensa fortement à ignorer Rapido mais au bout de la troisième fois, il céda, agacé.

«Mon p'tit pote, faut qu'on cause.

-De quoi?

-Tes cheveux sont trop longs.

-Fous la paix à mes cheveux, t'as bien une queue de cheval toi.»

Il aurait presque pu rire en entendant Rapido émettre une inspiration choquée mais il n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

«On va les couper.

-J'ai dit _non_! Je ne veux pas et-

-On va couper tes cheveux _et_ les miens si tu n'aimes vraiment pas.

-Quoi?»

Rapido s'assit sur le lit pour faire face à Razmo qui se cachait derrière sa dernière acquisition, ressortant sa tête à peine pour essayer de voir si Rapido se moquait de lui ou non.

«Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça te rassurera.» Rapido leva la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait. «Tu me laisses essayer? Tu pourras mettre ta casquette après.

-Quelle casquette?»

Rapido sortir la casquette qui avait intéressé Razmo de son dos. Le petit rat se redressa, surpris.

«Tu me l'as achetée!

-Euh. Ouais.» Si ça pouvait le rassurer, il le laisserait croire ça. «T'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir la mettre.

-Il y a un piège?

-Ma rat-board fait un drôle de son.

-Encore?»

Rapido haussa les épaules. C'était un mensonge facile et il préférait encore faire ça que d'essayer d'expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ça alors qu'il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. Il avait juste eu envie de pouvoir faire plaisir d'une façon ou d'une autre à son ami et n'avait pas réfléchi au-delà de cette idée.

«Disons qu'un service en vaut un autre?

-Ouais... ça me va. Ok, faisons ça.»

Rapido soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas à se justifier. Il fit descendre Razmo du lit pour l'installer entre ses jambes. Il avait regardé un peu comment couper des cheveux et s'était déjà coupé les siens avant, il y a déjà quelques temps mais faire ça dans une tignasse aussi imposante était tout de même impressionnant. Il déglutit un peu, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de couper sa queue de cheval à cause d'une erreur, et referma une première fois les ciseaux sur une boucle. Il continua tout aussi minutieusement, essayant de raccourcir autant que possible sans aller trop loin.

Au bout d'un moment, il écarta sa paire de ciseaux et passa une main dans la chevelure bien plus courte à présent du petit rat, retirant les quelques cheveux coupés qui n'étaient pas forcément tombés.

«Alors? De quoi ça a l'air?

-Euh... Il faudrait que je te vois de face pour me faire un bon avis. Tourne-toi.»

Razmo obéit.

Ses cheveux étaient _bien_ plus courts, vraiment, et même si ça lui allait bien, il fut inquiet que Razmo n'aime pas et l'oblige à se couper les cheveux aussi.

«Alors?

-Euh. C'est court. Mais ça te va bien! Vraiment, tu devrais aller voir par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas.

-T'as pas l'air sûr.

-Si complètement. Mais vas vérifier, je te dis!

-Je te jure que si tu as foiré ma coupe, je vais défoncer la tienne!»

Rapido émit un petit rire paniqué à cette nouvelle. Il espérait vraiment que ça allait bien se passer. Le cri qu'il entendit, venant tout droit de la salle de bain, lui fit comprendre que ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas. Razmo revint aussi vite qu'il était parti et tira sur une de ses à présent petites boucles.

«Ils sont super courts!

-Euh.

-Pourquoi tu les as faits comme ça?»

Rapido répondit encore une fois de façon très intelligente.

Razmo soupira et fit la moue.

«En vrai... En vrai ça va un peu.

-Ah?» Il était sacrément rassuré en fait mais il fit semblant. «Enfin ouais, je le savais parfaitement. Pourquoi tu crois que j'avais mis mes cheveux en jeu? Je t'ai fait croire que j'étais débutant pour que tu sois encore plus impressionné.

-Eh ben ça a sacrément bien fonctionné! Je suis tombé dans ton jeu d'acteur incroyable!

-Oui, oui, flatte-moi. Je sais déjà tout ça mais je ne rejette jamais l'admiration de mes fans.

-T'es un crétin.» rétorqua le plus jeune en se retenant de rire tout de même.

Rapido récupéra la casquette orange et la tendit au petit rat en levant un sourcil.

«Alors, tu viens l'essayer ta super casquette?

-Oh mais oui! J'avais oublié!»

Razmo se rapprocha du lit et prit la casquette des mains du plus grand, l'enfilant sur sa tête en installant bien la visière au dessus de son front.

«Mes cheveux ne sont pas devant!» C'était le but de la coupe mais Rapido ne le dit pas, amusé par sa réaction. «De quoi j'ai l'air?

-Presque bien. Vraiment! Il faut juste un petit truc.»

Il prit la visière dans sa main et tourna la casquette jusqu'à ce que la visière soit de l'autre côté de la tête de Razmo.

«Eh bien voilà, tu as déjà l'air bien plus cool qu'avant, même avec ton pull de bébé.»

Razmo fronça les sourcils à la critique sur sa tenue vestimentaire mais l'oublia bien vite, trop content d'avoir sa casquette – encore une fois, pas _du tout_ comme Rapido.

«Merci mon pote, t'es vraiment trop cool.

-Ah je sais, tu serais perdu sans moi. Heureusement que j'ai accepté que tu viennes avec moi pour te faire découvrir le monde et tout ça.

-Tu parles. Tu as accepté que je te suive parce que tu tiens trop à moi et que je suis tellement ton meilleur ami que toi et moi on est inséparables maintenant.»

Rapido voulut démentir mais il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était parfaitement honnête et resta muet un instant sans pouvoir quoi répondre parce que c'était vrai. Il ne pourrait plus se séparer de Razmo même s'il le voulait ou qu'il y était obligé. Enfin, il n'allait quand même pas le lui dire, pas tout de suite en tout cas mais peut-être un jour. En attendant, son pote pouvait bien poireauter un peu, même s'il ne croyait plus forcément à toutes les conneries qu'il lui racontait.

«Ouais, t'aimerais bien que ce soit ça, hein?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que "Bleu lapin" vous a plu!


End file.
